


June 14th

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 14th is the Korean anniversary day, "Kiss Day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 14th

Although Yoochun would get the blame later, Junsu started it. When Yoochun crossed his path while Junsu was setting out the breakfast delivery, Junsu caught him by the waist, turned him around and kissed him.

Reluctantly drawing back from the passionate warmth of Junsu's lips, Yoochun blinked away the last of sleep's fog. He glanced around before sliding his arms around Junsu and trying to steal another kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Junsu slipped from his grasp. "It's Kiss Day. Dong Bang Shin Ki Kiss Day." He smiled in that certain way he had: the smile that would seem so innocent in one context, and so completely not innocent in another. "The rules are simple. Kiss another member in a public place and he has to pass it on. Other members can see it, but no one else." He paused, smile widening. "That's the mission."

Yoochun smiled but narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a public place. This is our kitchen."

Mischief sparked in Junsu's gaze. "That means I'm still eligible. I expect to be publicly kissed by someone before the day is over."

"Oh ho."

Yoochun grinned. Sneaky, dangerous, fun: he didn't have to think long before accepting the challenge.

His initial target was Yunho, because he wanted to see Yunho struggle against his competitiveness for all of ten seconds, protesting that there was no way he could be a part of this, before caving. And because he was intensely curious to see who Yunho would target.

But when they were in public, shuttling from place to place, Yunho was frustratingly out of reach. Nearly three hours passed before Yoochun's opportunity came, and it wasn't Yunho, but Changmin.

Yoochun was at the sink in a men's room at NHK studios when Changmin came in. He waited while Changmin washed his hands and double-checked that they were alone. Their handlers were waiting outside. Maybe this wasn't the kind of place Junsu had had in mind, but in Yoochun's opinion, any room in the NHK counted as a public space. Anyone could walk in, after all.

He slid his hand along the back of Changmin's neck and took advantage of Changmin's puzzled hesitation to pull him into a deep kiss before Changmin backed away from him, question forming on his lips. Before he could speak, Yoochun launched into the explanation, and was rewarded with one of Changmin's brilliant grins.

"Who's left?" Changmin asked, a look of devious challenge in his eyes.

"Yunho, Jaejoong, and Junsu."

Changmin rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful.

His own mission was accomplished, but Yoochun couldn't leave it at that. He _had_ to know who Changmin's target was, so he shadowed Changmin in a manner that told Junsu he'd succeeded.

"Where?" Junsu murmured to him as they were ushered into the van.

"NHK men's room."

Junsu laughed loudly.

They both witnessed Changmin's first attempt in the B-Pass interview lounge, when he hooked his hand around Jaejoong's waist and tried to steer him behind the photographer's dropcloth. Jaejoong, oblivious to Changmin's intention, was called away, and though the interview lounge seemed perfectly suited for a stolen public kiss, Changmin left frustrated.

Which may have been why his next, successful attempt was so daring. They were having lunch at their special ramen shop, and in the entryway between the outer and inner _noren_ Changmin caught the first member he could: Junsu. Yoochun was just in time to witness Changmin's quick, hard kiss, Junsu's burst of laughter, and Changmin's look of triumph. Then he couldn't stop smiling while Changmin explained the mission to Junsu, who feigned absolutely convincing ignorance.

"This isn't fair," Yoochun said to Junsu when they took their seats. "You're getting a second chance."

Junsu merely smirked complacently, intently watching both of his potential targets.

Second chance or not, Yoochun was beginning to think Junsu would be the one to drop the ball as the hours passed and nothing happened. Radio station, Avex offices, dinner. There wasn't much of Kiss Day left.

Yoochun's anticipation had faded into disappointment by the time they were on their way to the airport to take the day's final flight to Seoul. The morning had been so fun, so refreshing. He loved it when they could get away with stuff like this. It was their solidarity, their strength. They could live so exposed and still steal intimacy under the eyes of the watching world. He couldn't accept mission failure, and he couldn't believe Junsu would accept it, either.

He snagged Junsu's attention in the van and tapped his watch meaningfully. Junsu lifted his chin and looked confident.

Yoochun shadowed Junsu faithfully until they were in the VIP lounge and Junsu cornered Yunho sitting by the bank of e-mail terminals. He had just snapped his cell phone shut when Junsu swooped in and, partially shielded from wider view by Yoochun, gave Yunho a slow, deep kiss. It was less predatory than the kiss he'd received, Yoochun noticed; instead there was something quite gentle and affectionate about it.

Junsu pulled back, straightening, and cautiously looked around. Yunho gazed up at him, smiling bemusedly. He reached for Junsu's hand and held it loosely.

Yoochun cleared his throat. "Kiss Day," he prompted, and Junsu, grinning, explained the mission.

Perhaps because it was the end of the day, late, after all their obligations, Yunho didn't even pretend to think it over. He checked his watch and said, "Day's almost over. Who's left?"

Junsu exchanged a look with Yoochun and sighed. "It's too easy."

Yoochun shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't have a lot of time." He smiled at Yunho. "Jaejoong," he said, and Yunho grinned.

"Jaejoong? Really? I would've thought he'd be one of the first."

"Ah, you know Jaejoong," Junsu said. "He can be unexpectedly elusive."

"Just ask Changmin," Yoochun snickered.

Yunho glanced past them to where Changmin and Jaejoong were sitting. He licked his lips. "So who did Changmin get?"

"Me," Junsu said with a short laugh.

Yunho looked at Yoochun. "And you got Changmin? Where?"

Yoochun grimaced. "Oh, I don't know if you want to know that."

"Yeah, you're right," Yunho agreed. "Probably better if I don't know." He stood up, seemed on the verge of saying something responsible and sensible, but instead shared a conspiratorial look with them before checking his watch again and fixing his attention on his target.

Happy that the mission had all but succeeded -- and he didn't doubt Yunho's success for a second; hell, if Yunho were in the right mood, he might kiss Jaejoong in front of the whole airport -- Yoochun relaxed and gave up his shadowing. So it was by accident (or not -- he wouldn't put anything past Yunho) that he witnessed the final kiss. Standing up on the plane to get his iPod out of the overhead bin, he glanced down at the seats in front of him just as Yunho leaned over to kiss Jaejoong. A slow, soft, lingering kiss that nevertheless hinted at passion, especially when Jaejoong touched Yunho's cheek and instinctively returned the kiss before recollecting where they were and sitting back.

Yoochun looked around the cabin. Safe. Mission accomplished. He smiled and nodded at Yunho before sitting down. He couldn't hear Yunho's explanation, but before he put in the earplugs he heard Jaejoong's, "What do you mean, no one's left? I'm last? How could I be the last one?" More murmuring from Yunho, then: "But I want to do it, too! This isn't fair."

And whatever Yunho said -- whatever Yunho did -- to placate Jaejoong, Yoochun didn't witness. He sat back with his music, content with his fresh memories of Kiss Day.

_Dong Bang Shin Ki Kiss Day_, he amended, smiling. _The beginning of a new tradition_.

(the end)


End file.
